The Gatlinburg Conference on Research and Therapy in Mental Retardation is in its 22nd year of operation. It has been successful in providing a forum for researchers on behavioral aspects of mental retardation and has served as the main annual meeting for behavioral researchers from all of the major research centers. One third of its participants are students. Its program features about 100 submitted papers, 6 major addresses on specific "themes" from outside the field of mental retardation and recognition of outstanding student papers.